The Camping Trip
by KezzaWhitlockHale
Summary: One-shot. Erin Lucas and her friend, Allie, go on a camping trip, which destroys their lives. Meeting Hunter and a few night creatures. Facing death and blood. But what is the twist? Some romance, but mostly horror!


August 3rd. Every time that day comes round, my life becomes a nightmare. I suspiciously watch the people around me. I can trust no one. Not even my own mother. I'm afraid of everything. I'm too scared to stay at home. During the summer, I can't go back there. The lodge. August 3rd. The day I found it. The mournful day, where my heart collapsed on itself. Where shivers endlessly ran down my spine. August 3rd. To be scared of everything. To trust no one. It is ruining my life. The question still echo's in my head. _What are you afraid of? _

It all happened on the camping trip, two years ago today. I was with my friend Allie. My best friend. She had wavy golden hair that flowed down her back and emerald green eyes. I couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her. I was plain and boring, with my black hair and grey eyes. My hair was mid-length. I had my mother's eyes but they didn't look as plain on her. They looked wise.

Allie was an amazing friend. She was the kind of friend who never let anyone down. She was also a part of the teen activist group, with me. We both worked at the local vet. She wanted to become a doctor and I wanted to work with the RSPCA. She would've made a big difference to the world. It was just too bad.

We had been given my uncle's lodge for the summer. He had mysteriously disappeared 3 months ago. No one knew where he was. I hadn't been in contact with him for a few years. The last time I saw him was 4 years ago, on my 12th birthday. That day was the day I first saw...the lodge. I used to be so close to him. He was my father figure, as my real dad left me and my mum when I was 2. My uncle was his brother. My dad left without any word or contact. Nobody had seen him.

The lodge used to be so beautiful. It was in the middle of the forest, very secluded. I liked it there because it looked mysterious. I was that kind of person. The Erin Lucas. I loved Agatha Christie books, anything that involved a mystery but the lodge was the real mystery.

* * *

Allie and I were hiking up the hill. I had a lot of memories of this place. My uncle and I hiked up here once on my twelfth birthday. Allie and I came up here every summer. It was our favourite destination. This year felt weird though. For some reason my stomach was tying itself in knots. I felt extremely nervous. It was may have been the fact that, last year we kept hearing weird noises and loud crashes. We also noticed that our things were disappearing. Then I kept having nightmares about a specific man. I didn't know who he was or where he came from. He had dark hair like mine and sapphire blue eyes. His pale skin made his features stand out. He looked about seventeen. In these dreams, he was always holding me behind him, protecting me, while some people with knives walked in our direction. They sauntered toward us with their blades out-stretched in front of them. The next thing I knew I was thrown to the ground and passed out. They went like that every night, except they got more detailed every time. The first few dreams weren't very specific. The people didn't have faces and they're bodies and hair colours were faded, almost like ghosts.

I looked up at the familiar doorway of the lodge. My name was carved in the middle of the door. It was in beautiful script. It appeared there 2 years ago. Every night I went to sleep thinking about it.

We walked in to the lodge. Allie went straight for the shower, while I wondered into the living room. There was a note on the coffee table. That was unusual, because nobody had been here, since we last came. I picked the note up and opened the wax seal that kept it together. The seal had a heart on it.

_Dear Erin,_

_They are watching your every move. Be careful and don't separate. I will do my best to keep them away until you leave but I suggest you get away from here as soon as possible. Please!_

_Hunter._

I gasped. Was this some kind of joke? Who was Hunter? But the most important question was how did he know my name?

'What's the matter Erin?' Allie grabbed the note out of my shaking hands. 'What the hell is this?'

I looked at her, still shaking.

'Erin, you've gone pale...!' she trailed off. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the couch. She sat next to me. 'Do you think it's a joke?'

I kept staring ahead, into space, till I could find my voice again. 'No.'

'Well, do you think it has something to do with the noises last year? Or your uncle?' she was panicking now.

I looked at her. 'Maybe, but you have to calm down. I'm not going anywhere till I find out what's going on here.'

She stood up without hesitation. 'Me too!'

'You have a lot of enthusiasm.' She rolled her eyes.

'I'm going to bed.' She wandered off down the hall.

I looked at my watch, it was 10pm. I grabbed 'Pride and Prejudice', the book we were studying for our summer assignment. I had read quite a few times, but every time I did read it, I noticed more details to it. I read it for about an hour and soon fell asleep.

I awoke to a knocking on the lodge door. I stood up and grabbed a cricket bat that was lying on the floor under the coffee table. I held it up in a defensive pose and crept very slowly to the door. I reached my hand out to the door handle. Suddenly, the bat was pulled out of my hand and someone's hand was flung over my mouth. I was pulled backwards and saw the bat being thrown onto the couch. The person grabbed my waist, when I started struggling.

'Ssh! They'll hear you.' The voice said and I immediately stopped struggling. Was he Hunter? I heard footsteps descending down the steps. His grip loosened on my waist. I turned to face him and gasped immediately. It was the guy from my dreams. He looked at me. 'They've gone.'

'Are you Hunter?' his face stayed emotionless.

'Yes. I guess you got my note then.'

'How do you know my name and why are you trying to save me?'

'I knew your uncle before...' he looked away from me.

Realisation hit me. 'Is he...is he dead?'

He looked at me again. His eyes were sad. 'Yes.'

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't have time to break down because there was a crash down the hall. My head shot towards Allie's room. I looked back at Hunter. He was looking at me. He held his hand out for mine. I took it. I felt, unbelievably, safe with him. We walked down the hall towards where the noise came from. He opened the Allie's door slowly. What I saw made me scream. I buried my face in Hunter's chest and sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me. I turned back to look at Allie's dysfunctional body. Somebody had dragged a knife down her body. She was dead, my best friend was dead. I walked slowly up to the body. Hunter grabbed my wrist. I looked at him.

'You have to get out of here.'

'But...are you coming with me?' My mind was pleading.

'I can't. I need to kill whatever is causing danger to everyone.'

'Then I'll help you.'

'No.' He snapped at me. I flinched back.

'I'm sorry, but it isn't safe for you.'

He pulled me into him. I clung onto him.

'Come on. Let's go.'

I nodded and we crept out the back. We walked through the woods in silence. After about half an hour, he stopped and looked at me.

'Just walk down there and don't turn back. Promise me you will never come back here.'

'I promise.' He kissed my forehead and turned to walk back. I turned and started walking down the hill. It was quite steep. The wind was blowing lightly around me. I looked up from my feet. There was a light in the distance, and then I heard a noise behind me. I ran as fast as I could, towards the light. Then everything went black as I crashed to the floor.

* * *

I died that day. I wonder around the woods still trying to find the people who killed me and Allie and...Hunter.


End file.
